As Sweet As Chocolate
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Valentine doesn't only mean chocolate right? Well, at least not for Lambo and i-Pin. Lampin TYL


My first pure KHR (No crossover) fic! I have to wait till next month to watch episode 116, damn internet limit... And I just fell in love with Spanner! Don't separate me from him!!!!

Title : As Sweet As Chocolate  
Pairing : Lambo x i-Pin -TYL  
Rating : T  
Summary : Valentine doesn't mean chocolate right? Well, at least not for Lambo and i-Pin. [Lampin TYL]

* * *

14th of February, the time when people gave out chocolates to the person the love, that what should be done right? I-pin has bought a big sweet chocolate, her favorite, actually. For her annoying childhood friend who always bully her. Weird enough, she can't hate him even though she wanted to.

She held the chocolate with both of her hands tightly. The situation is way too dangerous for her to walk around, looking for him. As the Millefiore were trying to ambush and destroy every single member of Vongola family supporter. Yeah, 'he' got the highest risk of being outside the headquarter because 'he' is Vongola 10th's Guardian of Thunder, Lambo from Bovino family.

i-Pin was one of their target too since she has the connection to the Vongola family. Now, how can she gave this chocolate to Lambo? Every time they met, guys from Millefiore always chase them so really, no great timing. The only time that she can give the chocolate is when they were summoned by their kid selves. 5 minutes is the time.

And giving it on headquarter is not how the problem can be solved. Can a shy girl give a chocolate to someone she likes with people watching or with 24 hours camera everywhere ready to catch them?

It's been awhile they haven't been summoned yet.

BAM! A shot has been released close to the place where i-Pin hid at. Quickly, she stood up and started to ran quietly. But, the enemy has saw her and prepared to attack. A super fast lightning ran towards i-Pin's injured body, she has no strength to avoid it. If she hasn't went to the shop to buy the chocolate...

i-Pin opened her closed eyes slowly, she hasn't dead yet. In front of her, stood the lightning rod, Lambo who has the resistance of lightning. So, they were saved. For now...

The enemy lit his ring and opened one of his box. A really strong looking lightning burst out from it.

_"Are we dead?"_

Boom!

"Uh, what hapenned?" i-Pin said as she look around.

"Yare yare... We just saved from the death..." Lambo scratched his head. "I wonder how our kid selves will avoid those attacks."

"Otona Lambo and i-Pin!"

"Well, if it's not young Vongola 10th."

_"This is a good time to give this chocolate. But... How?"_ i-Pin holds the chocolate tightly. Up until now, Lambo hasn't notice that. If he did maybe, he will whine for it.

"ROMEO!!!!" Bianchi appeared, brought poison cooking with her, chasing Lambo who already ran away.

"Help me!!" He shouted. They keep running around Tsuna's home and i-Pin just watch them with a single thought 'How can I give this?' until she heard...

... SPLAT!

Bianchi successfully throw the cake on Lambo's face and went back proudly.

"Lambo, are you alright?" i-Pin squatted next to him.

"Must... Stay... Calm..." He just about to cry but i-Pin has handed Lambo the chocolate. "CHOCOLATE!!!"

"Ha-happy valentine." She said with blush, can't look at Lambo's face.

"Eh... Thanks!" He smiled as easy as ever. i-Pin ran away after seeing Lambo's smile. "Uh, i-Pin! What's with her?"

"You're still an idiot." Reborn appeared and stepped on Lambo's head. "Don't you know what she gave the chocolate for?"

"For me to eat this?" He blinked his eyes twice.

"How dumb. She just said that she loves you. But indirectly."

"Love... Me?" Silence. "EH?"

"Just be ready to face her. This happens because of your stupidity." Reborn walked away. "Oh, and you have to return the favor on white day."

Poom!

5 minutes is up. There lies burnt Lambo with bruises everywhere. And i-Pin on the other side, without bruise.

"Lambo-san is so brave! Lambo-san protected i-Pin!" He said and stood up which is obvious with that burn. "i-Pin owe Lambo-san a big lollipop!

**

"i-Pin." Lambo accidentally met her on his way to the headquarter. "The chocolate is really sweet. Uh, Thanks.."

i-Pin didn't say a word but she blushed. A LOT.

"Just wait for the white day." He winked and went away. _"Uh... When is that? Damn! Reborn didn't tell me!"_

**~: O W A R I :~**

_

* * *

_

I KNOW I'M WEIRD!! I DON'T BOTHER WAITING FOR VALENTINE DAY WHICH IS STILL ONE MONTH AWAY!!!

Anyway thanks for reading. Drop a review if you wish?

Sorry for grammatical errors. No matter how hard I study it, I still couldn't use it properly.


End file.
